Llora De Noche
by Little Pandora
Summary: Spoiler DH! Sabe que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, que a la Guerra no le importa si la víctima es su hijo o su hermano. Su amigo o su esposo. Simplemente toma al que venga sin pensar en los demás. Sin pensar en ella. Ni en George.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ella es rubia, yo no. Ergo, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**Llora de noche**

* * *

_'Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando'_  
Tagore

* * *

Una sombra encima de los ojos. Y las ganas de vomitar la vida entera al abrir los cajones y encontrar allí a Fred, lo que queda de Fred en todo ese olor a pólvora y hechizos que evidentemente salieron mal. No puede evitar pensar, culpa hecha de madre, las pocas veces que lo tomó en brazos y le dijo cuánto lo quería, cuán orgullosa estaba de él. De ambos. Y ahora no puede aguantarle la mirada a George -los ojos más esquivos-, ni abrazar a Ginny cuando llora en la mesa de la cocina mirando la pared opuesta al reloj. No puede decirle a Ron que todo está bien, que todo estará bien, porque simplemente no lo siente.

Llora todas las noches. A veces sale de la cama y sube a su habitación y llora en el piso. Las lágrimas no hacen más que ensuciarle el rostro de miedo, Merlín, tanto miedo de olvidarlo, de que el mundo siga girando, la gente siga riendo cuando ella perdió a su hijo. Tiene miedo de ser feliz de nuevo. Tiene miedo de no volver a serlo. Tiene una tormenta en el cuerpo y un silencio y ganas de encerrarse en su casa y dejarse morir. Volver con él. Con Fred, su Fred. E inevitablemente piensa en el otro gemelo que tiene ahora, el que cargará por siempre ese vacío hueco y oscuro y frío como una noche de invierno en el pecho. El que cargará con las miradas de lástima y Weasley será un apellido eternamente recordado en la Guerra. Y quiere quitarle esa carga, quiere quitársela entera. Quiere matar al que mira con esos ojos torcidos, la sonrisa cordial y lástima difícilmente disfrazada, la mano en el hombro cuando George dice su nombre. Quiere que dejen de recordarle que Fred ya no está. Que nunca más lo estará. Y la sonrisa es tan lejana como un silbar en la playa.

Abre el placard, saca las medias. Quema la ropa que queda en la Madriguera dos semanas después de esa noche, cuando junta el valor necesario para subir las escaleras y abrir esa puerta. George aún no la ha tocado y ella no quiere que la vea. Ese pedazo de madera como un recordatorio de un pasado más brillante.

Llora de noche. Suelta los sollozos como carcajadas agónicas y Arthur no tiene ni fuerzas para consolarla. Él llora también del otro lado de la cama. La primera vez que la abraza es esa mañana cuando pone un plato de más en la mesa. Arthur la mira, y cuando se da vuelta, cuando se da cuenta... Rodillas que caen al suelo y un llanto tan alto que suena a luto y lágrimas negras. La abraza y ella lo suelta. Lo suelta. Lo empuja y Arthur la mira a los ojos, se da media vuelta y sale por la puerta con un cerrar delicado, una disculpa. Tiene ganas de tomar un cuchillo y clavárselo en el pecho, está segura, segura, de que eso duele mucho menos.

Por la noche Arthur vuelve y se sienta en el colchón, mirando la ventana y no a ella. Y le dice, la voz ronca, el agua ya trasluciendo las pupilas, le dice.

-También lo extraño. Lo extraño cada noche cuando me acuesto y me levanto y durante todo el día. Y lo extraño tanto que siento que me arrancaron el corazón con la mano.

Silencio. Empieza a llorar. Se sienta en el piso. Lo sigue escuchando.

-Pero no podemos seguir así, Molly. No podemos... No puedes.

La mira a los ojos. La mira a los ojos y los ve nublados, una sombra oscura y rastros de un tiempo que quisiera borrar, un recuerdo que le rasga el alma y la arroja, sin valor, sin ganas. Sin más nada. Y siente como poco a poco se va desangrando.

-Te necesito aquí. Aquí conmigo. Con todos.

Se levanta.

-Te necesito.

Se levanta y camina dos pasos hasta estar frente a ella. Se agacha, le toma la barbilla y la besa. Y es un beso húmedo y largo y con un gusto extraño, maduro, que le dice que ya nada será lo mismo.

Que nunca serán los mismos.

* * *

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. Debo decirte que esta fue mi digna despedida a Fred, porque simplemente necesitaba hacerlo. Y fue con Molly porque a George ni me animo a tocarlo._

_Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, te quiero mucho .  
_

* * *


End file.
